Rescue Tratos
*Nod command Mexico *General Vega |forces1 = *'Forgotten' **Umagon **1 Ghostalker **1 Mutant Hijacker **Tiberium fiends *'Global Defense Initiative' **Light infantry **Disc Throwers **Medics **Wolverine Mk. Is **Titan Mk. Is **Orca Fighters |forces2 = *'Brotherhood of Nod' **Light infantry **Rocket infantry **Cyborgs **Attack buggies **Attack cycles **Tick tanks **Laser turrets |casual1 = Unknown |casual2 = Massive}}Rescue Tratos is the fifth GDI mainline mission in Tiberian Sun. It is a Forgotten-GDI joint operation to free the Forgotten leader Tratos from a Nod hospital/test facility and to destroy all Nod forces in the area. EVA Briefing Nod is experimenting on mutant survivors at a facility in this sector. Among them is Tratos, leader of the mutants. Using Umagon's strike team, rescue Tratos from imprisonment and EVAC him at the specified site. Once complete, move in with GDI forces and destroy the Nod base and the prison test facility. *Objective One: Rescue Tratos from prison. *Objective Two: EVAC Tratos at specified site. *Objective Three: Destroy the Nod base and test facility. Background During the campaigning in the south-western USA against Nod forces at the start of the Second Tiberium War, Michael McNeil had secured control of a crashed, apparantly alien warship on the Texas-New Mexico border. He was then forced to defend this prize against a ferocious Nod attack. Afterwards, while ﻿McNeil were inspecting the crashed alien ship, suddenly Umagon attacked them. Yet upon capturing McNeil the mutant female revealed that she had information regarding General Vega's main base. However she would only reveal it to him if GDI consented to rescue the Forgotten leader, Tratos, held against his will in a hospital facility in Mexico near Tampico that was involved in Nod research projects into Tiberium mutation. Michael McNeil agreed to this deal and having already secured control of the south-western USA; the GDI were now ideally positioned to launch an offensive into Mexico and release Tratos. He was advised however that the operation would rely on stealth in order to succeed and thus he would do well to eliminate the sensor net protecting Nod Mexico from infiltration by GDI forces first. Operation Rescue ﻿The rescue was to be carried out by a small team of Forgotten, consisting only of Umagon, a Ghoststalker and a Mutant Hijacker. Any greater force could not be deployed unnoticed and being detected would lead to Nod either killing Tratos or moving him to a more secure location. Had McNeil taken out the radar array beforehand the mutant team would have been able to approach the base undetected but otherwise they would have been detected instantly upon arrival and their task would not only have been harder but they would have to have acted quickly lest Tratos be executed. Along the way the team may have befriended a Tiberian Fiend which would then have helped the team eliminate a small Nod outpost at the bridge to the hospital base. Once at the hospital base's perimeter, the mutants could have then destroyed ammo crates to create an explosion that would have destroyed the laser fences and allowed them to bypass the base's laser turrets. The hijacker could also have stolen a Tick tank or one of the Attack cycles lying idle close to the Nod bridge outpost and used it to destroy the ordinary fencing around the outpost allowing them to avoid the the outpost's laser fences. Once the team had infiltrated the hospital facility base, the alarm was raised and they had only a limited time to rescue him before Tratos was executed; but they were still able to get Tratos out of the hospital before this happened and blow up the facility in the process. The commando team then escorted Tratos out of the premises to the evacuation point, a small civilian village where an Orca Transport and three Wolverines were waiting for the team. The team rushed to the transport before Nod could destroy the ship and safely extracted themselves out of the area along with Tratos. The Wolverines however were left behind to take part in the assault. GDI assault The GDI assault force arrived in the north-east and McNeil established a base aiming to put and end to Nod operations in the area. Although the hospital/lab itself had been destroyed there was still a major Nod base nearby, waiting to be﻿ put out of commission. Nod detected this force and conducted raids against the GDI position. At the same time the Forgotten released Tiberium Fiends on the other side of the river, which destroyed the remaining buildings in the small hospital research facility base. They did not provide much help aside from this however and the main Nod base was left entirely to the GDI forces. While the Nod main base was heavily defended with Tick Tanks and laser fences, there was a back door to the base used for Tiberium harvesting operations that was lightly guarded in comparison. In order to fully exploit this, GDI could have sent forces through the tiberium fields and attacked the base's weak point while ideally eliminating the Harvesters first to deprive it of resources. McNeil's forces were able to prevail against the Nod base, utterly eliminating all remaining Nod structures in the area, all the way down to the laser fences. Having done so, the GDI were now unquestionably in control of the entire area. Aftermath With the destruction of the Nod base at Tampico, the GDI swiftly established control of the relatively flat area of coastal Mexico in the vicinity. They were now in an ideal strategic position to continue their grand offensive through Mexico and into Central America. This was just as well, for in return for having released Tratos; Umagon released the location of General Vega's main base to the GDI. It was on an island off Honduras in Central America. Michael McNeil could now take the fight to General Vega personally. The SAM defenses defending the island base however were a problem, although the GDI could easily use the element of surprise to land a small force of infantry on the shore; without eliminating the air defenses they would not be able to safely land reinforcements or even establish a base. McNeil was therefore advised to wait for the opportunity to strike at the dam that acted as the power source for Vega's base; as with the power down the air defenses would be temporarily neutralised and the GDI would be able to land their forces safely. Videos File:Command_%26_Conquer_Tiberian_Sun_--_GDI_5|Briefing File:C%26C_Tiberian_Sun_-_Orca_Strike|Mission accomplished cinematic Notes *Skipping the optional Destroy The Radar Array beforehand will lead to a much harder variation (gdi5c.map). It is considered by some as the single most challenging level in the entire Tiberian Sun campaign. As a compensation, a time limit of 26 minutes (instead of 10 minutes) is available. However, the direct route of a bridge leading to the hospital is destroyed, forcing the player to take a long and dangerous detour with extremely limited available resources to get to the hospital. *The mission will fail when a vehicle hijacked by Mutant Hijacker is destroyed. When it happens, a generic light infantry instead of Hijacker bails out, and the system will consider the hijacker dead. *In a scripted event, Tiberium Fiends showed unique ability to dig-in. *To complete this mission, all Nod units with a health bar, including Laser Fences, Gates, and disabled SAMs, must be destroyed. This is actually a common requirement for all "Destroy All' type missions in Tiberian Sun. Walkthrough of the hard version Not far from the starting location, use the hijacker to steal a Tick Tank in half health. The team will encounter a friendly Tiberium Fiend, which will follow the team. Try the best to keep it alive. Move north across the bridge, the commando team will pass by the entrance of main Nod base. Further west there is another bridge leading to the back entrance of the hospital. But the bridge is defended by a laser turret, which must be destroyed. The commando team's presence will alert the main base. Swarms of infantries, cyborgs and light vehicles will rush out in an attempt to stop the trio. Try to lure the enemies into a Tiberium field where the commandos can quickly regain health. A truck will drop a insta-heal crate when destroyed, be sure to use it wisely. At last, use the Tick Tank to destroy the laser from a safe distance. The team should stick close to the southern cliff edge to avoid laser fire from base entrance. Do not even try to force into the prison area. Also, if anything within the prison perimeter is under attack, the timer will reset to 3 minutes. Instead, follow the path northward and eliminate a small Nod detachment, the team will eventually reach a Tiberium patch southwest of the hospital. There, the team must regain health, and two more Tiberium Fiends will join. Blow up some western laser fences and the Fiends will dig into (!) the base, in the process damaging a wall section that allows the commandos to enter. Once Umagon (not Ghoststalker) gets close to the hospital, it will blow up and Tratos will emerge, and timer will stop. But it's not over yet, as remnants of Nod still want the team dead. A strategy is to force-retreat (remember, Mutants are extremely resilient to bullet damage) back into the western Tiberium field, where the Ghostalker may set up an ambush to finish off all remaining hostiles. The rest will be straightforward. Escort Tratos back to the Orca Transport to start the 2nd part, which will be even easier as the main Nod base is close to depletion following the previous battle. Category:Tiberian Sun GDI Missions